


PINK

by Asipartame



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asipartame/pseuds/Asipartame
Summary: 最终他还是在情欲面前丢盔卸甲，无意识地喊出了那个人的名字。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 10





	PINK

最终他还是在情欲面前丢盔卸甲，无意识地喊出了那个人的名字。

这时他被人侵犯，破坏者的体液灌进他的身体，象征反抗军的红丝带缠在他的眼睛上。他在这个没有人记得他的世界里孤立无援。

“你搞错顺序了吧？”

“是因为你想要成为王，他们才会来到你身边。你是因为他们才想当王吗？”

门矢士的语气里不可避免地带着些轻蔑，他从异类骑士手里救下庄吾，又把人按在墙上教育。时间的王者仿佛一个笑话，不堪一击。

庄吾身上留着泥水的痕迹，以及取代他坐拥世界的敌人造成的伤痕。他从2068年逢魔时王那里落败，被推入这个不属于他的时代，面对众叛亲离。

他的喉咙干燥无比，压抑不住的呻吟都是嘶哑，身下却因为体液混杂着鲜血湿成一片。甬道包裹出器具的形状，钝感的内壁变得火热，唯有从敏感点传达到全身的快感令他抬不起头。绑在眼睛上的布料也传来湿意，庄吾自己都不能真实地感觉到那是属于他的眼泪。

门矢士从背后掐紧他单薄的腰身，每一次插入都是在他已经被消磨到脆弱的精神壁垒上重击，即使如此情潮也形同坍塌一样不可阻挡。

“啊、啊……”

刚开始时庄吾还能犟着不出声，虽然他的脆弱与烦躁一目了然，但对方既不是敌人也不是同伴，而是门矢士，也就意味着不能全然交付依赖。

脱战后他浑身丧失了力气，给了相当不错的进犯的机会，于是世界的破坏者揪住他的衣领操进他的体内。

所有发生在庄吾身上的背叛、遗忘、报复、阴谋以及孤独，都跟快感一起冲毁四肢百骸。

庄吾忍受过魔王未来的打击、异类骑士的凶恶、时劫者的针对，从来不是这些事物能够将他打败。他败北的原因只有天真和温柔。只有他温柔以待的人们才能一次次拯救他，一次次伤害他。

叔公防范的眼神，月读指向他的faiz phone，沃兹背对着他的庆贺，以及，复活者砍下的武器。

门矢士毫不留情，在他的身体深处留下热度，抵着软肉喷涌而出的精液终于使他溃不成军，高潮来临之际不自觉地暴露了最软弱的部分。

“……盖茨……”

有什么东西在无人知晓的角落破壳而出，催生出情枝欲芽。体液沿着大腿间流下，魔王的壁垒如同一团混沌裂开了缝隙，透露出丁点微光，全是柔软的内里。触碰到这一层的却不是里头所包裹的人。

自诩极具爱心的前辈比异类时王来得更像飓风，沉稳地剖出他的欲望，用痛楚和折磨引领着他挣脱沼泽。

但这一刻稍纵即逝。

庄吾仿佛从梦中惊醒，浑身僵硬。门矢士立刻感受到了他的抗拒，顺势将人翻了个身，让小鬼的后背贴紧粗糙的墙壁摩擦。完全没有愧疚感，马上用新一轮进攻压制住对方不成器的反抗。

“你难道，要放弃成为魔王吗？”

庄吾听见门矢士的嘲讽，这一场没有愉悦可言的性欲处理只有令他眼前发黑，一句话也答不上来。水分从身后流失，昏暗的地下通道里充斥着黏腻的水声，逼得他透不过气。

结果到头来也不过如此，庄吾颤抖着嗓音断断续续地呻吟，门矢士侧耳去听，还能听出他咬紧了牙吐露的话语。

“我绝对……会……当给你看……”庄吾被蒙蔽的眼前只有一片漆黑，他根本不知道门矢士怎么看着他。混乱的交合之中庄吾衣衫不整，衬衫挂在身上形同虚设，而门矢士衣冠楚楚。

扬言要破坏世界的人看着这个世界的王者深陷泥潭，尚且年轻的脸沾染了泪水和泥尘。但不得不相信，在他身上每一道伤痕都会开出鲜花，历史的车轮不会轻易被逆转。

来吧，做给我看。

庄吾眼睛上的丝带被摘下，他的眼眶艳红，却掩盖不了他的眼神清冷而明亮。

“我一定……会把这个世界恢复原样……我会让他们回到我身边。”

门矢士在他裸露的肩胛留下刺痛的血痕，庄吾一边承受着侵犯一边拽过门矢士的衣领。既不像在温存也不像在博弈，仿佛只有乱来。

他们额头相抵，王者之间的鏖战在交缠的吐息中进行，联系彼此的因果隐秘而微妙。尽管他们的身体相接近，但他们的感情永远不能相通。

气氛并不缱绻，于是他们没有接吻。

“在之前的历史中，我和盖茨月读还有沃兹是共同作战的。”

“我们和谁战斗呢？”

“是魔王吗？”

“怎么可能和魔王战斗，将来这家伙自己就是魔王啊。”


End file.
